


Why Don't You Remember?

by stardustyusei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustyusei/pseuds/stardustyusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened,if the game ended different?What if John was the only one who remembered,and it all went back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Remember?

Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berzerk?

John breathed in trying not to cry.He held a pair of aviators in his hands.Dave had left him,because he didn't remember,and John did.His clear sapphire blue eyes were now dull,and his glasses had scratches.He wasn't feeling well and his dad could tell.He remembered begging dave not to leave,telling him it'd get worse.The cool kid didn't listen.

well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.

He was starting to lose it.Why could he remember and no one else?It was getting worse so he started to write.First in notebooks,then on the walls,now on himself.The black writing was all over his body and his dad saw.The names,the places the events all over his body and his dad knew that his son was going mad.He told John it was all in his imagination,but John didn't believe him,so Dad took action.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

John knew what was coming.His dad had called them.He said the doctors were coming to help,but he knew the truth.They were going to try and fix him,and it wouldn't work.He would rot away because no one remembered the truth.He clenched the sunglasses tighter hoping Dave would remember,or Rose,or anyone.He giggled to himself,he really might be insane.

to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away ha ha

He thought about where he might be taken.Maybe they could help him,and make all the pain stop.The nice doctors in their clean coats.Life might be worth living and he might be normal again.Normal the word burned his mind,he was normal everyone else was insane.He giggled again thinking about being the only sane one here.

You thought it was joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad.

Dave laughed at him when he first told him about the game.Saying it was a great story.But as time went on John got more obsessed and scared that no one else could remember.Dave said he would leave if this went on and one day he did.John told him that if he wasn't there he would actually go mad,but again the cool kid didn't listen.Dave laughed on the way out,and that laugh haunted John.

And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes

They're coming to take me away ha ha...

He laughed at the ceiling.he thought of a happy place where no one was hurt and he and Dave could be happy with all their friends.....


End file.
